The present invention relates to a resin sealing type semiconductor device, a manufacturing method thereof and a packaging structure thereof.
In recent years, with rapid advancements of IC cards and memory cards as well, a resin sealing type semiconductor device mounted in the card has been required to be made thinner. In response to this demand, a good number of methods of thinning the semiconductor device have been proposed.
One of those proposals is concerned with a structure in which the upper surface of a chip support and an undersurface of a semiconductor element are exposed as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application No.6-273262. According to this structure, a whole thickness of a package can be set on the order of 0.5 mm.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.5-309983 (Japanese Patent Application No.4-119133), a technique for reducing a packaging area is attained by bending a lead in an L-shape.
In the prior art resin sealing type semiconductor device described above, however, even when the package becomes thinner, the packaging area remains unchanged. That is, the lead extends along the outside of a mold resin, and hence an area of packaging on a printed circuit board is considerably wide as compared with the semiconductor element. This configuration is insufficient for actualizing high-density packaging.
The present invention aims at downsizing the resin sealing type semiconductor device and attaining the high-density packaging as well as at obviating the problems described above.